


Good Girls Get What They Want

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [60]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Emily/Reader, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Ma'am kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: You've been a good girl, and as a reward, Emily gives you what you've been thinking about.(or, Emily wants to watch you get fucked by both Reid and JJ, so it's a win/win for both of you.)
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: one million words [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Good Girls Get What They Want

Taking a deep breath, you opened the door to Emily’s office. You knew it was a risk to ask Emily this at work, but you couldn’t help but think about it since she had brought it up two nights ago. Two nights ago, your boss had you bent over your desk late as the two of you continued to work on a case. Whispering in your ear about how much fun it would be to watch both Spencer and JJ take turns fucking you as she sat at her desk and watched.

That was what brought you to her office now, trying to gain enough courage to knock. Before you even touched the wood, her voice called out for you to come in.

“Find anything new about the unsub, (Your Name)?” she asked, not bothering to look up from the paperwork stacked on her desk.

“Uh, no… I know you said I’m not allowed to talk to you about this _stuff_ at work, but I can’t focus.”

You heard Emily scoff as she shook her head. “What is it? What’s got you so distracted that you need to stop what you’re doing to come in here, baby?” Her voice was low, and you knew she was teasing you.

“Well, you know the other night when you-you were fucking me? And you said it would be fun to watch JJ and Spence fuck me? Yeah, that.” 

She hummed, finally looking up at you with lust filling her eyes. “Yeah? Is that making your pretty little pussy wet? Shut the shade and lock the door, and come here. Wanna see how wet my girl is.” 

You did as you were told, as quickly as you could before any agents could get suspicious. As soon as the lock on the door clicked, Emily moved back from her desk. “Pull your pants down to your ankles, sit on my desk and spread as much as you can. We sadly don’t have as much time as I’d like to, but it’ll do.”

You’re quick to do what she wanted, trying your best to not ruin any of the papers on her desk. “Fuck it, take your pants off, if anyone knocks I’ll just tell them to come back later.” she pulled your pants all the way off of you, pushing your thighs open wider. “You didn’t even wear panties today? What were you hoping for?”

“This.” you rolled your eyes. _”Fuck!_ you had cut your sentence off when Emily slapped your aching cunt.

“Don’t give me an attitude, I could just leave you like this and not touch you for a week?”

“No Ma’am, please, I’m sorry-“ 

Emily slid her chair closer to her desk, lifting your right leg over her shoulder. You were hoping that she wouldn’t take her time, that she’d get on with it especially since the team was outside the door. Running her hand against your thigh, stopping at your dripping center.

“You’ve got such a beautiful pussy, no matter how many times I see it, I can never get tired of it. Tell me, what do you want me to do to you, princess?” 

You bit your lip, trying to get the words out as best as you could without sounding like a mess. “Want you to fuck me with your f-fingers, or even with your strap that you’re packing.” Your eyes widen as Emily slips her middle finger into you.

“No, you don’t deserve my cock, but I’ll gladly give you my fingers.” she chuckled as she slipped in a second finger. You let out a loud whine, jumping at how loud it was in her quiet office. 

You fucked her fingers as best as you could from your position on her desk, but as soon as she curled them, you soon forgot that anyone else was in the building. “Please, fuck, ma’am, m’close.” she picked up her pace, standing up from her seat to get a better angle. Emily wrapped her free hand around your neck, never breaking eye contact with you as she brought you closer to the edge.

Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door, and Emily shoved two of her fingers into your mouth. “Hey, Prentiss?” It was JJ, and when Emily’s brain registered who it was, a smirk creeped up on her face. 

“Yeah?”

“Your door is locked, but I just wanted to let you know that Spence found a lead in the case, and we think we know who the unsub is!” 

Adding a third finger, Emily locked her lips as she felt you moan against the two fingers that were in your mouth. “Alright, I’ll be out there as soon as I get done with what I’m doing.”

As soon as Emily knew JJ was away from the door, she spoke up, “You’re so much wetter now that JJ almost caught us than you were before, slut. You want to come?”

“Y-yes, Daddy. _please_!” 

“Come for me, slut. It’s all you’re good for.” 

You did just that, biting down on her fingers to try and keep yourself quiet. Once your orgasm died down, Emily pulled her fingers out, wiping them over your mouth - letting out a laugh as you licked your lips.

“You’re such a good girl, (Your Name), was so quiet for me, maybe you do deserve what’s been on your mind if you really want it.”

“I do, Daddy.” 

Opening the top drawer of her desk, and bringing out a package of wet wipes that you weren’t expecting her to have. “You know, when we got together, the next day I went out and bought almost all of the packages of your favorite baby wipes, putting two packs in here just in case I were to fuck you in here - it’s just your pretty little pussy gets so messy, I can’t just not clean you up.”

You let out a whimper as she wiped your inner thighs with a wipe. “I know I’d usually cuddle you, but we don’t really have time. However, if you’d like you can sit on my lap for a little while before we have to go back out there.”

“Please, Daddy?” 

_“Of course, c’mere.”_


End file.
